Domestic Affections
by pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: One shot: The presence of each other disrupts the comforting silence Steve and Natasha are sharing, reading and drawing soon dissipates into a play fight initiated by Natasha. A bit more of a happy piece since a lot of my writing is very angsty, hope you enjoy and please review :)


_"__Laughter is a gift for lovers."_

_- Harley King_

* * *

><p>Natasha frequently found herself sat with Steve in his apartment enjoying the comfortable silence they revelled in when the hustle and bustle of the Avengers tower got too much. Natasha was seated on the sofa, with one leg laid out across it and the other bent allowing her to lean on it whilst reading her book. Opposite her Steve sat in the solitary arm chair placed in the corner, sketch book in hand with the soft brushstrokes of his pencil being the only sound to penetrate the silence, along with the occasional wisps of birdsong. Natasha glanced up to observe Steve, his flawless sapphire eyes sparkled with imagination and creativity, lost in the drawing he was creating and his brow was lowered slightly, not in the dark demeaning manner that was associated with anger, but with the steady concentration of a man consumed by his work. His lips would now and again twitch into a slanted smirk in contemplation making, the dimples she found so charming, to appear. Every now and again he'd brush his fingers through his hair, causing it to ruffle out of its usually pristine style; this made a smile creep across Natasha's lips. She found this action so endearing, and would now and again find herself wondering what it would be like to comb her fingers through his hair, however if any thoughts of that nature appeared she would dispel them as quickly as they materialized. After a minute of observing him she managed to pull her eyes back towards her book, however she felt that her concentration was starting to wane and the presence of the handsome soldier was not helping matters.<p>

Steve loved spending time like this with Natasha, it was usually incredibly rare due to their busy schedules, however he indulged himself with her presence. Steve had always been surrounded by many friends but since waking up to the 21st century he had found that living alone bestowed a haunting and sorrowful silence that would constantly remind him of the people and life he left behind. With Natasha he finally felt comfortable and at home, and not so alone. Glancing up from his sketch book he took in the way her enchanting verdant eyes drifted slowly from side to side drinking in the words that she read, every now and again she would brush her thumb against her crimson lips, usually causing Steve's mind to wander, this action was usually accompanied with the lowering of her brow as whatever she read dictated her features. Her scarlet locks were pulled up into a messy bun, a style she rarely wore, allowing two curls to frame her face pulling his attention even more towards her changeable expressions, each one just as attractive as the one before. Realising he had been staring at her for an unmitigated amount of time Steve shook his head slightly as if to wake himself from a dream, before resuming his sketch.

Natasha felt her concentration almost diminish completely and she felt the need to be active, or at least actively distract Steve in any way possible. Looking up she saw he was still consumed in his drawing, however she knew she could soon put pain to that. Shifting in her seat slightly she grabbed one of the cushions that adorned the sofa, and mustering all the effort she could sat in the awkward position she was she launched it towards Steve. With a mighty thump it hit Steve full in the face, causing his features to form an amusing look of shock and his pencil and pad to fall from his hands. After composing himself Steve looked up to see the red head smirking, looking incredibly smug and pleased with herself, however she wore the expression well and he found it rather attractive on her,

"Really Nat? Are we not sensible grown up adults?" Looking back at him with her enchanting eyes and her striking teasing smirk still embellishing her lips she replied in a playful manner,

"You maybe _Grandad_, but I'm not." Knowing that the emphasis on 'Grandad' would provoke some kind of response she awaited his reaction. Letting a fake scowl shape his features Steve leant down pretending to be annoyed and picking up the sketchpad and pencil that had fallen onto the floor, however he soon swiftly grabbed hold of the cushion that had assaulted him, before with a menacing grin launching it back at Natasha. Hitting her square in the face, she growled,

"Right!" Before grabbing hold of the cushion and scrambling for cover behind the sofa, whilst Steve managed to seek out another pillow from nearby before ducking behind the chair he had previously been occupying. In a flurry of laughs and flying pillows chaos ensued, and frequently they had to pause to check that an obstacle had not been damaged within the turmoil of the no man's land that lay between them. Both had managed in their excitement to lose sight of all the cushions that had become their weapons, both surveyed the living room in a blind panic before Natasha identified the location of one that required her to leave the cover of her sofa fortress. Deciding it was worth the risk she started to swiftly make her way towards it, however Steve had already identified her hidden agenda and decided to intercept her by launching himself towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her away from the pillow which was now only just out of touching distance. Twisting in his arms, she had the alarming realisation that she quite enjoyed being held by Steve, however she pushed this from her mind before wrapping her legs around his waist a pulling him to the side resulting in her straddling his hips, although they were both still consumed by the excitement and thrill of the play fight that they failed to notice the compromising position that they were now in. Reaching the cushion and with Steve secured beneath her she started repeatedly hitting Steve across the face with the cushion, gasping laughs erupted from both of them filling the room with a carefree joy that both of them could rarely afford. Through laboured breathes Natasha chuckled,

"Do you surrender soldier?" Steve pushed the pillow away from his face, causing Natasha to pause slightly in anticipation of his response, however this gave him the perfect moment to strike as he placed his hands around her waist flipping her over, and reversing the situation,

"Never!" He exclaimed, both laughed and the pause in their duel now pulled their attention to the compromising position they were now in. Steve held himself above Natasha, one hand was placed beside her head whilst the other was placed next to her waist, their legs had become entangled and both could feel the gentle warmth of each other's exasperated breathes upon the others face. Their eyes flickered to each other's lips and both felt the unequivocal pull towards the other, moving her hands from her sides Natasha cupped Steve's face in her hands allowing her thumb to stroke his cheek. In synergy with this action, Steve's eyes closed momentarily, basking in the feel of her touch and the closeness of her to him. In this moment a soft smile graced Natasha's lips and she gave in to the undeniable pull she felt, allowing her lips to meet his. At first the kiss was tender and sweet however soon they both gave into the lustful desire and passion that burned within the pit of their stomachs as Natasha's legs tightened around Steve's waist pulling him closer, and her hands raked at his back. Her lips were like fire and each kiss devoured him much like the one before, burning him with the desire for this moment to never end, finally Steve gave into Natasha's dominance allowing her to pull him over and on to his back, in the position they had previously occupied, with her above him. His hands roamed along the outside of her thighs, brushing against her pert bottom before following the delicious curvature of her hips, leading him to her slight and toned waist that he pawed at with his large and strong hands. Her lips had now started to make an assault on his neck and collar bone, coaxing soft moans and hitches in breathe from the soldier, closing his eyes he indulged in the bliss that was being ravaged by Natasha Romanoff, however that was cut abruptly short when he realised he no longer felt the tingle of her lips on his skin. Before he could open his eyes his face was met by a cushion that forcefully made contact with his forehead, causing his eyes to rip open. As the cushion was moved away from his face he looked up at Natasha who was now laughing before she stated through a suppressed chuckle,

"Never let your guard down Rogers." She then leant forward placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before grabbing the pillow and hurriedly retreating to her fortress. Steve lay on the floor speechless and breathless, **that woman was going to be the death of him.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading please leave a review<strong> :)<strong>_


End file.
